


Freckles

by living_in_a_small_world



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, like hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_in_a_small_world/pseuds/living_in_a_small_world
Summary: Prompt: Laurens has lots of freckles and the Reader tries to kiss all of them before going to bed.Pairing: John Laurens x Reader





	Freckles

You yawned as you watched another bead of wax roll down the white candle. This was the sixth one you’ve seen while waiting for your husband to finish his work. John had been writing non-stop about freedom for slaves and that wasn’t a bad thing in your eyes. You admired him for his firm beliefs and his unshakeable thoughts to end slavery.

But right now you needed him to come back to bed.

It was the middle of the night and the soft scratching of John’s quill against parchment was boring you to another dimension. “John?” You called softly to the man on the other side of the room.

“Just a second, dear. I’m almost done this paragraph.” John sighed heavily and his writing pace quickened.

You caught yourself wondering if his wrist ever cramped while he wrote at that speed. If that was the case, John never showed it. “John? Please, I’m tired,” You called again as you draped an arm over your eyes.

John hummed and cracked his knuckles, “But-”

“No buts,” You whined, “I just want to cuddle with you.”

John smiled to himself and put down his quill for a moment. “Is that so?” He mused.

You chuckled and rolled over to face the back of his chair. “Can you blame me?”

“Guess not,” John stood up and blew out the candle at his desk, leaving the candle you were previously staring at lit. “I’m the best cuddler in town, you can trust me on that.” He laid down next to you and you smiled at him.

“I don’t know,” You laughed, “I might have to go cuddle everyone else just to make sure.” You felt John sneak his arm under your waist and pull you to his side. He turned his head so his soft breaths fanned over your ear and cheek lovingly.

John kissed your cheek and gave a small laugh, “That won’t be necessary.” In that moment you could swear with the faint candlelight shining on John’s face, he was an angel sent by God himself. The lighting also made his best feature the most prominent. His beautiful freckles. His eyes were gazing into yours as you spied on all of the constellations that adorned his face.

Slowly, you leaned up and began to kiss all the stars on his cheeks.

John said nothing and closed his eyes in bliss as he felt your soft lips graze his forehead. It was moments like these that came once in a blue moon and put him in a dreamy state. He was so drunk on your love that he even felt a bit tipsy as you came to a stop.

When you finished, you kissed his lips and shimmied back down to lay on your back.

John kissed the crown of your head and whispered a quiet “I love you” and you barely had any time to say “I love you too” before his gentle snores reached your ears.


End file.
